Graphics subsystems that perform processing of images for computing platforms may consume large amounts of power. Mobile computing platforms operating under limited amounts of available power (e.g., battery power) typically deploy statically defined power management techniques for these graphics subsystems. The statically defined power management techniques may be an attempt to balance power saving with computing platform performance.